1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a collapsible key assembly and in particular to one which enables keys to be folded into a case when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional key cannot be folded when not in use thereby making it inconvenient to carry. Furthermore, the blade portion of the conventional key is made of metal and will often cause injuries to children. Hence, a key case is generally used to receive conventional keys in order to prevent them from causing damage to the clothes or the like, thereby causing expenditure and causing inconvenience in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible key assembly which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.